finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIII-2 weapons
This page lists all weapons which appear in Final Fantasy XIII-2. :Names in parentheses are Japanese names. List of Weapons Serah's Bowswords are weapons that Mog is capable of transforming into. They have two available modes, melee and ranged. Melee mode shifts the bowsword into the sword form when an enemy is close to the wielder, while ranged mode shifts the bowsword into the bow form when enemy is far away from the wielder. The damage does not change in either mode. In-Game Weapons Downloadable Content Noel's Dual swords are capable of dual attacks which deal moderate damage, but can also shift into spear mode which greatly increases dealt damage. In-Game Weapons Downloadable Content Etymology Serah's Weapons *''Nagaraja'' is a Sanskrit word from naga (snake) and raja (king) meaning "king of snakes". In Indonesian "Naga" mean Dragon and "Raja" mean King *''King Eurytus of Oechalia'' was the son of Melaneus and either Stratonice or the eponymous heroine Oechalia. Eurytus became so proud of his archery skills that he challenged Apollo. The god killed Eurytus for his presumption, and Eurytus' bow was passed to Iphitus, who later gave the bow to his friend Odysseus. It was this bow that Odysseus used to kill the suitors who had wanted to take his wife, Penelope. *''Indrajit'' (Sanskrit: इन्द्रजित Indrajita), meaning 'thunderous'), a warrior mentioned in the Indian epic Ramayana, was the son of the Lankan king Ravana. The word 'Indrajit' literally means the 'conqueror of Indra (the Hindu king of gods)'. *''Gandiva'' (Sanskrit: गाण्डीव) is the bow of Arjuna, the hero of the Hindu epic Mahabharata. *''Izanami-no-Mikoto'', also given as 伊弉冉尊 or 伊邪那美命, meaning "she who invites" is a goddess of both creation and death, as well as the former wife of the god Izanagi-no-Mikoto in Japanese mythology. *''Sagittarius'' is named after the constellation of the same name, which appropriately enough, is a Centaur archer. *''Arcus Chronica'' means "Bow Chronicle" in Latin. *''Odin'' (Old Norse: Óðinn) is a major god in Norse mythology and the ruler of Asgard. *''Azrael'' is the Archangel of Death in some traditions. He is also the angel of retribution in Islamic theology and Sikhism. Noel's Weapons *''Sargatanas'' is the name of a demon, serving under Astaroth's direct command as Brigadier Major, according to the "Le Dragon Rouge" grimoire. He has the power to open locks and teleport people to anywhere they choose. *Yamata no Orochi (八岐の大蛇, lit. "8-branched giant snake"), is a legendary 8-headed and 8-tailed Japanese dragon that was slain by the Shinto storm-god Susano'o. *''Fragarach'', known as 'The Answerer' or 'The Retaliator', was the sword of Manannan mac Lir and later, Lugh Lamfada in Irish mythology. *''Romulus and Remus'' are the twin brothers and central characters of Rome's foundation myth. They were raised by a female wolf and later built the city of Rome, Italy. *''Mac an Luin'' means "Son of Luin" in Irish. *''In Paradisum'' means "In Heaven" in Latin. *''Muramasa'' is named after Sengo Muramasa (千子村正), a Japanese swordsmith, famous for his extremely sharp blades. Muramasa is said to have been a brilliant swordsmith, but also rather insane. The blades forged by him were involved in numerous famous yet unfortunate accidents. Gallery Trivia *It is up to each player to decide which of the final weapons is the best to use. Although Arcus Chronica and In Paradisum have the highest Strength and Magic stats, Sagittarius and Mac an Luin each give +1 ATB segment. Odinbolt and Odinblade have higher Strength and Magic stats if all 160 Fragments are obtained. *Serah's final weapon, Arcus Chronica, spawns golden feathers when an attack hits. Snow's final weapon in Final Fantasy XIII, Save the Queen, displays a similar effect. Noel's final weapon, In Paradisum, spawns black feathers when an attack hits. They are also the only non-DLC weapons to have their own models rather than being recolors of characters' basic weapons. *Serah's starting weapon, the Starseeker, is one of the collaboration weapons that make an appearance in Final Fantasy XIV. *Noel's Romulus and Remus is inscribed with Pulse writing. The text on the smaller blade reads "aqua pruina fulmen vortex flamma", or "water ice lightning wind fire". These are elements that Ravagers in Final Fantasy XIII utilize in the skillset. ru:Список оружия Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Weapons Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2